Rounder
The general term for an exoskeletal passenger unit commonly encountered in the Senko Colony Cluster. Rounders began as modified space suits, armored to withstand minor asteroid impacts. Since their introduction, they have developed and grown into the large machines they are today. Rounders are as common as automobiles, and one is generally required to move about in the Senko cluster due to the cluster's spread-out nature within the asteroid belt. Hi-Rounders are specialized rounders designed for military use, and require a special license to operate. These Hi-Rounders are heavily armed and equipped with both a B.O.S.S. as well as an Anti-Field system. The term "rounder" comes from their purpose: To move "around" the Senko colonies. B.O.S.S. Short for B'ooster of '''O'ver-armed 'S'hell 'S'ystem. Generally referred to as a Shell. The general term for a system that allows small combat machines like Rounders to temporarily gain destructive abilities on par with large fighters or battleships. The Shell is different for each type of Rounder. Only found in Hi-Rounders. Anti-Field A defensive system found only in Hi-Rounders. The Anti-Field is a powerful shield that is generated around a Rounder as a defensive measure. It has an enormous power requirement, and therefore can only last for a second or two. Its purpose is to protect the Rounder from damage by vaporizing incoming bullets, missiles, energy shots. It will also completely deflect sustained lasers for as long as the Anti-Field is active. The Anti-Field can be activated at the discretion of the Rounder's pilot, in response to an incoming threat such as a barrage of ordinence. However, the Anti-Field will also activate automatically in certain situations, such as when the Rounder sustains a large amount of damage in a short period of time or when the Rounder is knocked off its gyro (referred to in slang as 'going down'). The Anti-Field also goes off immediately before an ejection sequence, to better safeguard the life of the ejecting pilot. Corporations Companies involved in the production and sale of Rounders. Goddiver A huge corporation whose name can be seen in everything from pens to the Senko colonies themselves. Its scale extends even further when its subsidiaries are included, and it even possesses its own police and military in the form of the Goddiver Security Organization. While Goddiver has lost influence following the Embassy Occupation incident, it is still the second most powerful corporation within the Senko Colony Cluster. Naturally, they also make and sell Rounders, including Changpo's Citronette ''and Cuilan's ''Orangette. Motivalier The most prominent Rounder developer. Some of their models are used by Aria's Special Space Service, but most are used by companies for civilian trade routes and industrial applications such as mining or shipping. Motivalier also specializes in sports Rounders, and their Graphride line is popular in fringe racing circuits. It is difficult to travel anywhere in Senko without seeing some variation of the popular, all-purpose Brinstar line of Motivalier Rounders: The Darkstar ''is a common cargo Rounder, while the Brinstar Duo is considered the eponymous family Rounder, synonymous with the minivan of the Old World. The makers of Fabian's ''Graphride ''and Lili's ''Brinsta. OPERA A Goddiver research team composed of five scientists, with the design goal of creating an advanced artificial pilot intended to meet or exceed a variety of criteria. They produced several prototypes. At the time of testing, the Embassy Occupation Incident ocurred, claiming three of the five scientists and costing Goddiver its political and economical influence. As a way to prevent bankruptcy, several of Goddiver's projects - Including OPERA - were cancelled. All but one of the prototypes were recovered and destroyed as per the order, along with all research data. OPERA is responsible for creating Ernula, as well as her Castrato. Redares A company based in Giovanni with ties to Aria Corporation, known for several personal products as well as industrial Rounders. Redares is so closely connected to Aria that they exclusively make Rounders for use in mining applications at Aria mining stations. Redares has limited experience in building Hi-Rounders, but their Ventuno line is becoming popular in the Triple-S due to its rugged simplicity and ease of maintainence. The makers of Mika's Ventuno Due. Tsunami A long-standing Rounder maker, they used to be a first-class maker that the Goddiver Security Organization used for their primary provider under the old government, but in recent years they have fallen behind thanks to an inability to compete with the fast pace of development for new products. Currently they have reduced their scale to civilian craft while still producing parts for owners of their older military Rounders. Hi-Rounders can still be ordered, but have become a special-order product and are not normally offered. It is impossible to find new Tsunami Hi-Rounders for sale, so all models are typically bought used. Tsunami, however, has an excellent reputation for after-market support and maintainence. Sakurako's Triad ''and Karel's ''Azureus ''were both made by them. Rounders [[Azureus|''Azureus]] '''Main Weapon: '''Hybrid Rifle '''Subweapon: '''Hyper Booster '''B.O.S.S.: Tenka Dai Ittoh Pilot: 'Karel Werfel A combat Rounder developed by Tsunami in the past for military use. Most of them have been retired, with many being sold in used markets. The Azureus piloted by Karel is able to equip heavy weaponry and has been modded to include boosters and other power enhancements. Its B.O.S.S., "Tenka Dai Ittoh", is a highly destructive weapon befitting its heavy industrial base. [[Brinsta|''Brinsta]] '''Main Weapon: Poschet Launcher Subweapon: '''Twin Tail '''B.O.S.S.: Madame Butterfly Pilot: Lili Levinas A custom-made Rounder from Motivalier's all-purpose Brinstar line. A military laboratory ordered it for Lili, and everything from its equipped weapons to the units controls have been made so that Lili is the only one who can use them. It's an extremely delicate machine and is weak against impacts and physical attacks. ''Castrato'' Main Weapon: Duet Shot Subweapon: Ensemble Laser B.O.S.S.: Curtain Call Pilot: Ernula An experimental OPERA machine piloted by Ernula. Its movement is limited, but its weaponry makes up for it. By placing its option unit Consonance in the air, it can use it to reflect its Ensemble Laser towards its target. Its B.O.S.S. possesses high attack power, but exposes its front armor's weak point. ''Citronette'' Main Weapon: '''Scimitar Gun '''Subweapon: Homing Laser B.O.S.S.: '''Cubskirt '''Pilot: Changpo Baek The non-civilian version of Goddiver's hit series "Sweet Arms". Formerly developed by Goddiver for military purposes, it ended up not being used by the Triple-S and found its way to the G.S.O. instead. The Citronette piloted by Changpo has been vastly improved for close-range combat thanks to its prototype gunsword "Scimitar Gun". Together with the Homing Laser, which can stop an enemy dead in their tracks, it's an extremely capable and balanced machine. ''Graphride'' Main Weapon: '''Monomuzzle Vulcan '''Subweapon: '''Burst Ball '''B.O.S.S.: Gravity Flier Pilot: Fabian the Fastman A sports type Rounder made by Motivalier that is often used in races. Also the model used by Fabian in "Rounder Races" during his student days. Naturally it has been customized for S.S.S. purposes, but its size has not changed much even with the additional armor and weaponry. That is because it has been designed in accordance with Fabian's wish that its agility, this model's primary asset, not be reduced. ''Orangette'' Main Weapon: '''Punch Barrier Unit '''Subweapon: Tail Bomb B.O.S.S.: Orbital Sword Pilot: Cuilan The Orangette is famous as a sports type among Goddiver's "Sweet Arms" series, and its quick movement abilities are often used in sprints, baseball, and other competitions. Many of these units are used in the civilian police G.S.O. to take advantage of these abilities. However, its B.O.S.S., Orbital Sword, is a Goddiver prototype that only members of the 4th Security Unit are allowed to use. ''Triad'' Main Weapon: 'Assault Machine Gun '''Subweapon: '''Tractor Mine '''B.O.S.S.: 'Butcher Bird '''Pilot: Sakurako Sanjo A Tsunami-made military Rounder, it turned out to be the last of their new models. Its primary feature is its ability to act independantly for a long time, thanks to its advanced cruising capabilities. It was primarily used by the army not for combat, but for spying and secret missions. By equipping it with a flight booster, its existing abilities can be extended even further. ''Ventuno Due'' Main Weapon: Hand Machine Gun Subweapon: Homing Missile B.O.S.S.: Last Arbiter Pilot: Mika Mikli A combat Rounder created for ground-based battles by Redares, it is the only "Due" in the "Ventuno Series". Although equipped with simple weapons, their ease of use have made it a highly trusted combat vehicle. Although the "Ventuno Due" is equipped with "Reactive Bombs" that automatically respond to quick moving heat sources and explode when they draw near, Mika prefers to turn the heat sensors off and rely on his extraordinary abilities instead. Category:Wartech: Senko no Ronde